wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Joannie Works With One Hammer (song)
"Joannie Works With One Hammer" is a re-recorded version of Johnny Works With One Hammer from the Yummy Yummy video and the Big Red Car album. This song is about a girl hammering. Listen Song Lyrics Joannie works with one hammer one hammer, one hammer Joannie works with one hammer then she works with two. Joannie works with two hammers two hammers, two hammers Joannie works with two hammers then she works with three. Joannie works with three hammers three hammers, three hammers Joannie works with three hammers then she works with four. Joannie works with four hammers four hammers, four hammers Joannie works with four hammers then she works with five. Joannie works with five hammers five hammers, five hammers Joannie works with five hammers then she goes to sleep. Lyric Variants Taiwanese Joannie工作用一隻鐵鎚 一隻鐵鎚 Joannie工作用一隻鐵鎚然後邊一對 Joannie工作用兩隻鐵鎚 兩隻鐵鎚 Joannie工作用兩隻鐵鎚然後邊三隻 Joannie工作用三隻鐵鎚 三隻鐵鎚 Joannie工作用三隻鐵鎚然後邊四隻 Joannie工作用四隻鐵鎚 四隻鐵鎚 Joannie工作用四隻鐵鎚然後邊五隻 Joannie工作用五隻鐵鎚 五隻鐵鎚 Joannie工作用五隻鐵鎚然後回家睡 1994 Yummy Yummy Transcript Anthony: We're playing with clay. It's lots of fun playing with clay. It feels great. You can squish it in your hand. You can roll it. You can make things with clay. What have you made, Sofia? Sofia: A cat. Anthony: You made a cat? Wow. What about you, Anthony? What do you make? Anthony Silvestrini: I'm gonna make a big rock that's only solid. Anthony: A big rock that's only solid. That's great? What about you, Clare? Clare: A person. Anthony: A person. That's great! I'll tell you what else you can do with clay. You can (squashes clay on table) ''squash it like that or you can hammer too. It's great fun hammering. ''(hammers clay along with Sofia and Anthony Silvestrini) Song Credits Trivia * Lachy used to sing this song but now Simon does because he's the actual lead singer. * The song credits of Wiggledancing! Live in Concert show that Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page wrote the music, but they didn't, although they wrote the song. * The Wiggle House version of this song was uploaded on The Wiggles' YouTube channel on January 18th 2018. * On the Big Red Car album, the song is titled as "Joanie". * In The Taiwanese version, Danny was supposed to fall asleep. * On Xuxa's album and video "Xuxa Só Para Baixinhos", the Brazilian version is called Guto Bate Com Martelo. Appearances Gallery Go here Video Category:Wiggles songs Category:Yummy Yummy (1994 video) songs Category:Yummy Yummy (1998 video) songs Category:Big Red Car (album) songs Category:Here Comes the Big Red Car songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:1994 songs Category:1994 Category:1995 songs Category:1995 Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Counting Songs Category:Wigglehouse songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Nursery Rhymes Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:Tempo Pickup Songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Action Songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Caterina Mete Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Series 9 Category:Wiggle Around Australia Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Taking Off! songs Category:Series 10 Category:The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:Dance Party Songs Category:Christmas Celebration Tour Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Wiggle 2013 Medley Songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Rock & Roll Preschool songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Apples and Bananas songs Category:The Wiggles' Big Birthday! (TV special) Songs Category:Getting Strong! Wiggle and Learn songs Category:The Wiggles Reunion Show Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Meet The Wiggles (Rental Video) Songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2019 Category:2019 songs Category:Sailing Around the World Live! songs Category:LIVE Hot Potatoes! (2005 tour) songs Category:Wiggly Party: Live in Concert songs Category:The Wiggles in Concert songs Category:Lights Camera Action (concert) songs Category:Top of the Tots Tour Songs Category:Santa's Rockin'! (concert) songs Category:The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour songs Category:Racing To The Rainbow Show songs Category:Songs that are Sung in a Different Key Category:Xuxa Songs Category:Re-make songs Category:2020 Category:2020 songs